In recent years, direct broadcast satellite systems have come into widespread use throughout the world for reception of digital television in the home, as a replacement for traditional wired cable television services. Direct broadcast satellite systems have also been used for high-speed Internet access, which is especially useful in areas where such access is otherwise unavailable. Direct broadcast satellite services have also been utilized in large recreational vehicles, airliners, and ships, where large, gimbaled dish antennas under shielding domes are employed to receive direct broadcast satellite signals. Such gimbaled dishes are expensive, have a large profile and are only practical in large vehicle applications in which aerodynamics are of little concern (e.g., large recreational vehicle). In addition, these systems rely on sizable, fast-moving antenna components and motors that have relatively high power requirements and are that typically less reliable than systems with no moving components. Current phased array antennas utilized in direct broadcast satellite systems are extremely expensive, and still have a large enough physical profile to adversely affect the aerodynamics and aesthetic appearance. Such phased array antennas also have relatively low gain in relation to their large size.
Aside from size, power, and cost factors, mobile satellite reception of direct broadcast satellite signals pose several other unique challenges. These include continuous fine-tuning of the aperture, tracking during loss of signal due to obstacles (e.g., bridges, trees, etc.) or vehicle orientation (e.g., steep banking turns in small aircraft), and reliability of electronics, especially in view of poorly damped physical turbulence.